


The World Is Bigger For Us Folk :)

by ChuChuYeah



Category: DanPlan, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, G/T, Gen, Giant/Tiny, So much fluff i need out of my head ;v;, lots of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 04:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21093611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuChuYeah/pseuds/ChuChuYeah
Summary: A home can look like another world to those unfamiliar with it, especially if they're only a fraction of your size-----A collection of my g/t danplan drabbles.  Most will not be connected but there will be an indicator if they are!





	The World Is Bigger For Us Folk :)

There were many ways to define a strong willed man.

One might define a strong will as a stone faced human with an impentrable aura of coldness. Another may say a strong willed man is one who never falters and shows no weaknesses. In many ways Jay was a strong willed man.

But he doubted even the mightiest of men would be able to hold a candle to this, this _powerful force_ of what he can only describe as 'moe energy'

What stood in front of the sunset haired man, err, rather danced in front of him was a petite, pink haired Thumbelina no bigger than his hand. The tiny girl happily jumped to the chimes of an ornate music box that absolutely towered over her small figure. She moved in what seemed to an amatuer ballet performance.

Jay had bought the box from a garage sale the other day after recognizing the tune from a certain creature-gathering video game. This morning he awoke to hear the soft jingle playing all on it's own, and when he went to check on it he was met with the precious sight of the tiny dancing.

He was not unfamiliar with tinies, having three or so roaming around his house regularly, but this was the first time he's seen this one in paricular. It was also the only time he's witnessed a tiny dance.

The state of her raggedy dress suggested she was likely a scavanger of sorts. It would explain how she was able to scale the (comparitively) tall desk and start the music box without causing a racket. Jay was almost impressed.

Jay's thoughts came to a halt when he heard the jingles of the music box slowly die out. Without much thought he reached for the box and wound it up again to continue the sweet melody. His absent mind barely processed the small shriek when he placed the box down.

As quickly as the box was wound the pink-haired tiny began scrambling across the desk like a cat avoiding a bath. Jay acted quickly and scooped up the small girl.

"Hey! Its all good, I just wanted you to keep dancing" he said in a hushed voice. It didn't seem to calm her down.

He racked his brain for a way to calm the tiny down before settling on a rather impractical and risky plan of action.

Jay placed the tiny down on the desk save for a gentle hold on her petite hands between his thumb and pointer finger. There was a moment of struggle from the girl before Jay's hands started moving. At first it was little more than a nudge to encourage the girl to move back and forth, trying to sync their movements to the music box. Slowly, the tiny developed a rhythm and their awkward stumbling started to resemble an actual dance.

Soon enough, the tiny took charge of the dance. Jay  
was there to support the adventurous moves of the small girl while she practically forgot he was little more than an object. Jay had no problems with this.

After a minute or so of assisting the tiny with her dance the soft melody faded from the room once again, leaving the two drastically different figures alone in silence.

"So, is now a good time to ask your name?" Jay asked. He had a feeling this wouldn't be the last time this tiny would visit his house.

There was a giggle before a small, high-pitched voice (even compared to the others) chirped up,

"I'm Annabelle!"

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone with a computer would like to msg me, i'd like to add some tags that i can't add on mobile so any assistance with that would wonderful ;v;
> 
> Also, feel free to suggest something, g/t or otherwise!


End file.
